It began
by Arella-Bella
Summary: After the game Riku Kairi and Sora are back on the island, and something weird is happening to Sora! Agnsty at the end!! *Chapter 6*
1. Chapter:1 Dreams and Voices

...It began... A/n ALLO! this is my first fanfiction!! Well I revised this one but who cares!!  
  
Chapter One: Dreams and Voices  
  
......drifting......drifting...that's all he felt. Sinking away in his own head...or was he sinking away.....  
  
"Sora....."a feminine voice called to him, it seem far away.  
  
"hm......"he said in response, he wanted nothing more then to drift in to the nothingness around him, but he was pulled back to reality.  
  
"WAKE UP YOU FREAKING LAZY BUM!!!!" the voice yelled right in his ear.  
  
Sora's eyes snapped open "I'm up, I'm up!" He sat up as the ocean wind ran through his hair. "Yes Kairi...."  
  
Kairi stood in front of him hands on her hips "What do you think you were doing" she asked him calming......  
  
"......sleeping....." he said, he frowned" no.....no....I was drifting......"  
  
Kairi stared at her friend 'why does he look so lost....'she thought..  
  
Though Sora looked the same, his eyes were hazed over like in a trans. 'i need to cheer him up...' Kairi thought....  
  
"Drifting......you need to stop eating so much food before u go to bed" she said jokingly, but Sora was lost in his head again..only now his eyes were open.  
  
"Sora?"  
  
No reply.  
  
"Sora you ok?"  
  
Again no reply.  
  
"Sora come on you're scaring me please snap out of it....."  
  
Suddenly Sora's body went limp. His body lay in a heap 3 or 4 feet away from Kairi  
  
"Sora!!! O MY GOD!!" She ran over to him, knelt beside him and gently lifted his head of the white sand. To her horror his eyes were open and completely black."O dear God! RIKU!!! HELP!!!"  
  
Riku had been sitting in a tree looking out at the ocean and thinking about all the things he had done.(A/N i haven't finished the game but in my FanFiction their all on destiny island, after the game....)When he heard Kairi cry out. "I'm coming!!!!" He hopped out of the tree and ran strait to the cove where Kairi sat unharmed and Sora's head in her lap.  
  
"What's wrong" Riku said worriedly.  
  
Kairi patted the ground be side her. "You need to look at Sora something is wrong with him....."  
  
Riku looked at her questionly and asked, "what do u mean by wrong." He sat next to her.(A/N: that sounded so cheesy......)  
  
Kairi over at him ,"First when he woke up before he had this lost look in his eyes, like a piece of him was missing, then I asked him what he was doing and he said sleeping, but then he said that he was drifting, Plus he just stopped moving a minute ago, he just went limp, and his eyes are open and black, that's what i mean by wrong!!"  
  
Riku , who still hadn't looked a Sora and was staring at the sea, turned and looked at her at the last words she had said, and quickly looked down at his friend. Just as Kairi had said his eyes were open and black.  
  
"......"Riku sat there in pure shock, snapping out of it. "we have to get him to the nearest house." He quickly stood up and pulled Sora onto his back(a/n piggy back style!!!) ,Kairi and started to run to a cabin when someone started talking. The voice sent shivers down Riku's spine, it was deep rough and in an echo, almost like a guitar being played.  
  
"no no nobody knows...no no no"  
  
Riku stopped and looked around "Kairi did you hear that"  
  
"yea....."  
  
"no no nobody knows...no no no"  
  
Suddenly Riku realized the voice was coming from Sora, he stared at Sora for a second then Sora opened his mouth and the eerie voice came from his mouth. Riku set Sora on the ground, he looked like a over sized doll to Kairi.  
  
"why'd you put him down?" she asked angrily.  
  
"Watch him" Riku said kneeling near Sora.  
  
Sora's mouth opened and he said in the voice "No no no nobody knows no no no" Kairi stood in utter shock...."w...w...w...what's wrong with him?" Sora's black eyes closed.  
  
"I don't know but I hope he'll be ok....."Riku picked up the boy again and started to run for the cabin, followed by Kairi. When they reached the cabin Kairi knocked on the door, but no one came.  
  
"Push it open..."  
  
"WHAT!"  
  
"No one is home! So just open the door," Riku said shifting Sora in his arms." And he's getting heavier by the second."  
  
" Fine" Kairi said opening the door to find a room with one small bed, a table, two chairs, a window and a few crates. "Set him on the bed"  
  
Riku practically ran in and set Sora on the bed and flopped in a chair, sighing.  
  
"Now what do we do...?"Kairi asked.  
  
"I don't know...o crap a storm"  
  
The skies had become dark on the horizon. Suddenly the room they all sat in vanished and they floated in some eerie blackness.  
  
"Riku HELP!"  
  
Riku tried his best to get to her but failed," I can't! Try to get to Sora!"  
  
~*~ Sora's dream~*~  
  
Sora was floating on his back.... Drifting...drifting away...  
  
"....You are the one to open the gate...To become the Heartless.... To destroy the key...", the voice came again.  
  
Sora lay there trying in vain to move "I won't do it" is what he managed to say through his teeth.  
  
"You will other wise your friends will face a terrible fate...."  
  
Sora was suddenly able to move and stood up "You'll die before that happens!", pulls out the keyblade.  
  
Evil voice laughs "What will you attack...You don't know where I am!"  
  
Sora smirks " I don't need to see you," holds the keyblade above his head, witch suddenly started to admit an odd light suddenly there was a flash of light and the voice was screaming in agony.  
  
Sora smiled, "I win...."  
  
~*~Dream end~*~  
  
Sora's eyes opened to their normal color, a pretty ocean blue, and smiled at Kairi and Riku.  
  
"Hi! What'd I miss?"  
  
Kairi and Riku looked at him in shock and joy. "'bout time you weirdo! "Kairi said grinning. "Yeah what was all the talking in your sleep about?" Riku said.  
  
"I'll tell u later! It's time to get out of here "Sora said grinning and holding the keyblade over his head witch admitted the same odd light, flash and they were back in the cabin, on the floor.  
  
"Well that was fun" Riku said sarcastically.  
  
Sora laughed, then yawned," Do you guys mind if I tell you tomorrow what happened, I'm so tired"  
  
"Sure, you can tell us tomorrow." Kairi said and looked outside at the storm which was upon the island " I guess we're staying here tonight" Sora was on the floor fast asleep.  
  
"Guess so..."Riku said looking outside as well. "We'd better get some sleep Kairi you take the bed me and Sora will sleep on the floor."  
  
"Ok" she said and hopped into the bed and fell asleep almost instantly. Riku sighed and stayed a wake sitting at the table, and then he heard a whimper coming from the floor. He looked under the table to see Sora rolling around on the ground drenched in sweat. 'He must be having a nightmare' Riku thought. Sora began moaning and talking in his sleep. "No....I won't.... I won't...destroy...key..."  
  
'That's got to be one heck of a nightmare...' Riku thought.  
  
"Won't...open.... The...gate..."  
  
'Or he could be going mental'  
  
Sora stopped suddenly, he'd gone completely rigged. "I WON'T!" He strait sat up panting, and began to shake, and was trying to hide the fact he was crying. Riku felt sorry for him and walked over to Sora.  
  
"It was only a dream Sora calm down." Riku said quietly, but Sora continues shaking and stutters out a few words.  
  
"T-that t-thing t-told m-me I-I w-would become a-a Heartless...open the gate and destroy the key..."  
  
Riku stared at his friend, "You won't do and become any of the things you just named...and Kairi and me wouldn't let it happen."  
  
Sora looked up at Riku eyes still leaking tears, "really...."  
  
Riku gave him a weak smile "yep, I promise"  
  
Sora seemed calmed by this and went back to a peaceful sleep. ' But...'Riku thought,' what if we can't...." He angrily pushed that thought away and fell asleep in the chair.  
  
*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N I'M TURNING SORA INTO A SISSY! Sora: HEY! Riku: ain't u a sissy already... Sora *growls* A/n no fighting u can fight over Kairi but not who's a sissy... Riku: But I'm not in LOVE with her, like Sora Sora: THAT'S IT! *Jumps on Riku and starts to strangle him, Author some how gets sucked into the cloud of dust...* Author: HELP ME! *No one comes* Author: fine I'LL WRITE THE NEXT DARN CHAPTER! 


	2. Chapter:2 Chatting

.....it began...  
  
A/n Sorry people this chappie is going to as boring as all-get-out, but it has to be done. Maybe after they're done talking I'll make something happen. If you skip over the part when they're "chatting" I really don't care......here it is.. Sorry I'm just giving you a fair warning if you don't read the "chatting" you'll miss the "cheesy Sora smile"!!! O yeah I don't own Kingdom Hearts, I forgot that last chappie! hee hee..  
  
Chapter two: chatting  
  
A few rays of sunlight streamed down through the window and onto a brown- haired boy sleeping on the floor, and red-haired girl on the bed, and a silver-haired boy in a chair. Riku opened his eyes slowly wondering why he was in a cabin.....then the memories of the past day came back to him. He looked over at the spiky, brown-haired boy and sighed. Kairi stirred and picked herself off the bed.  
  
"Good Morning," she murmured to Riku, who nodded in return.  
  
"Should we wake him? "she asked.  
  
"No.." he whispered flatly, "He needs the rest, come out side so we do have to talk in a whisper."  
  
He and Kairi walked out as quietly as they could, witch was difficult because the cabin was so old it creaked with every step, but then again Sora slept like a log.... Outside Riku and Kairi sat near the water.  
  
"What's up" Kairi asked.  
  
"Last night ,after you fell asleep, Sora woke up from a nightmare sweating and shivering, he said something told him he would open the gate, destroy the "key", and become the heartless. It really shook him up, so i told we won't let that happen."  
  
Kairi stared at him for a second, "you think that will happen......" she said with a hint of fear in her voice.  
  
"There's no reason not for it not to happen, our dreams can show what's in store for us (A/N Sora is a living example...if your bored sorry but this stuffs got to be said), so we have to protect him and help him anyway we can," he said frimly.  
  
Kairi turned her head to the ocean, " sure but I can't image Sora as a heartless i mean I though that heartless feed on the darkness in someone's heart?"  
  
"That's true but there is a darkness in everyone small or large."  
  
Sora slowly opened his eyes and looked around searching for Kairi and Ruki. He felt a little panicky when he couldn't find ether of them in the cabin, so he walked outside and to his relief there they sat close to the water.  
  
"Hi guys!"Sora said waving.  
  
Kairi giggled and mock-pouted," Hey I'm not a boy!" Sora laughed at her. 'There's the Sora i know and care about' she thought happily.(A/N and no not the I-love-you care it's the I-care-about-my-friends care)  
  
"ok Sora u have to tell us was is going on. You said you explain," Riku said getting strait to the point.  
  
Sora sighed, "ok it's like this....before Kairi woke me up who ever that voice was sort of pulling my soul from my body and sticking itself in to my body."  
  
Kairi had a sick look on her face, and Riku was staring at him in shock.  
  
"Y-you mean to said that there was another soul inside of you," Kairi asked in disbelief.  
  
"Yeah sorta....." Sora said scratching the back of his head, "any way, when Riku was carrying me and you heard a different voice that was the other soul doing something, witch I really don't know what or why. O yeah, my eyes were black because my soul wasn't awake....i don't know any other way to explain that one. Um....anymore"  
  
"yeah what was with that dark place?" Riku asked.  
  
"O....."Sora said looking guilty, "that was the spirit taking us to it's world and threatening to kill you if I didn't do as it commanded......" Sora stare at his feet.  
  
'no wonder he was scared after that nightmare.....'Riku thought," in your dream.." at these words Sora looked at him" was it when you screamed and woke up the thing was going to kill me and Kairi?"  
  
"....."Sora dropped his gaze again and nodded.  
  
"o Sora....." Kairi said sympathetically.  
  
Sora turned his back to them...." Can we not talk about this anymore?"  
  
"Sure..."Riku said with a sigh. "Cheer up Sora it was only a dream"  
  
"cheer up...."Sora said.  
  
Riku turned and looked at his friend. "yeah cheer up."  
  
Suddenly Sora spun around and gave them a cheesy Sora smile, witch caused Kairi and Riku to burst out laughing.  
  
"That was sudden!" Kairi said once she had caught her breath.  
  
"Yea..I'll say..." Riku said unable to get the image of his friend's cheesy face out of his mind.  
  
Sora smiled at them,(A/N not the cheesy one though!)" If you two don't mind I'm going to walk around awhile.... K"  
  
Riku's smile vanished like cookies in a house with five kids." I don't know Sora...."  
  
"O come on I'm not four," he said giving him the puppy-dog eyes.  
  
"You acted like it" Riku muttered.  
  
"What was that!" Sora said questioningly.  
  
"Nothing!" Riku said with a false smile on his face....  
  
Sora glared,"really?????"  
  
Riku hops up "No.."  
  
Sora smiled and made a grab for him, but Riku dodged him and tackled the smaller boy, but not hurting him.  
  
"You've really lost your touch Sora" He said cockily, getting off of him.  
  
Kairi rolled her eyes "....boys..."  
  
Sora grinned, got up, and looked at the ocean. " Bye Riku, Bye Kairi I'll be back in an hour."  
  
"But Sora...."Riku began to say in protest but Sora was already gone. "Fine....."  
  
Kairi snickered," Do u always have to act like an older brother?"  
  
Riku shrugged," No........but its fun....* Sora stood on the bridge looking out at the water. He pulled out the keyblade and began to practice his battle stance, until he felt as though he was drifting again.  
  
"You're still here aren't you" he said quietly, his eyes becoming black again.  
  
A chilling voice echoes through the island." I will always still be here Sora, until you become a Heartless!"  
  
When Riku and Kairi heard this laugh a shiver went down their spines, the wind picked up and a storm appeared from nowhere. 'Sora' they both thought and ran off in the direction Sora had gone just a few minutes ago. Riku was the first to find and get to Sora. Kairi stands behind him.  
  
"SORA!!" he yelled against the wind, and to his horror as Sora turned around his eyes had become black again. "o Sora..."  
  
The controlled Sora opened his mouth and the eerie voice came again, but this time mixed with Sora's. "You try in vain to save him but he is lost in his own thoughts!!!"  
  
"LET HIM GO!!"Riku yelled.  
  
"Not until I get what I want"  
  
"SORA WAKE UP!" Riku yelled. Sora's eyes became ocean blue and the storm stopped. "O thank God!"  
  
Sora dropped to his knees," I never want to feel that again....."  
  
"Feel what?" Riku asks kneeling be side his friend, followed by Kairi.  
  
"T-that emptiness" he said quietly.  
  
Riku and Kairi exchange looks of worry and fear.' Maybe we can't stop what's happening to him...' Riku thought. 'NO No we will never give up hope!!!'  
  
Riku touched Sora's shoulder, Sora looked up at him eyes full of fear and sadness, "Sora would you like to sleep on the beach tonight?"  
  
Sora nodded standing up. Riku and Kairi stood up. "Kairi you want come to?" Kairi nodded in a agreement.  
  
So they spent the rest of the day in silence and stayed on the beach watching the water. Sora would runs his gloved hand over the surface of the water and stare at his reflection. Riku was fishing thinking about what the other soul had said, he didn't want to lose his best friend...who did... Kairi was sitting back against a coconut tree pondering the way the sky changed when the other soul took over.  
  
At dusk Riku Sora and Kairi walk to a comfortable spot on the beach with some fish. They ate and went to bed, Sora fearing what would happen when he would fall asleep, Riku praying nothing happens, and Kairi hoping they can help Sora.........  
  
Sora stared up at the sky for a long time until he drifted off to a peaceful sleep. Kairi lay in a hammock she had put up fast asleep, Riku sighed as he watched the fire disappear, when he heard.  
  
"His time is fading...."  
  
"Who are you," Riku asked quietly.  
  
"I'm here to warn you. His soul is weakening in the battle for control...."  
  
"o no......"Riku said weakly "Can't we help him"  
  
No reply.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Yes you can but you must find that on your own.....good bye"  
  
"WAIT!" he called "ARGH it left."  
  
Riku looked over at the sleeping brown-haired boy. 'His time is fading...His soul is weakening in the battle for control..." the words replayed in his mind over and over. Riku felt as if he could do nothing but watch his friend disappear, but then he remembered something else the voice has said," Yes you can but you must find that on your own....."  
  
"At lest....there's hope...." he thought as he fell asleep..... *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* A/N: O'man I HOPE YOUR HAPPY !!! Riku:*moves away from Sora* Sora:i'm very happy Riku: *moves farther a way* Author:*raises an eye brow* Sora; what are u doing Riku: nothin.... Sora:*growels* Riku:*squells like a girl and hides behind a tree* Author:....ok then sorry about the crappy chappie next one WILL be better... but for now LATER!!!  
  
Mio Moi hee hee you ok? Landing on your face I mean that's gota hurt.... Sorry I got to torture you people with cliffies! hee hee SORRY! i like doin this though! 


	3. Chapter 3: Dreaming and Losing

....it began....  
  
YO!!! those who still read this after the worlds crappiest  
  
chapter..... anyway this chappie is going to scare the crap outa  
  
me....and I'M writing it!  
  
Chapter 3:Dreaming....Losing  
  
Riku stood on the bridge looking towards the island, where Sora  
  
stood back to him, the ocean wind ran through their hair.  
  
"Hey, Sora" Riku called, walking up to his friend.  
  
Sora continued to stare off into the horizon, not paying attention  
  
to Riku. Riku reached to touch Sora's shoulder, but as he brought  
  
his hand down on the smaller boy's shoulder his hand past straight  
  
through it. Riku's eyes grew wide with shock. 'this has to be a  
  
dream' he thought." ok time to wake up!" Suddenly his couldn't move,  
  
and some how was back on the bridge. Sora turned around so that he  
  
was facing Riku, out of nowhere a light surrounded Sora and two  
  
white angel wings appeared on his back,(A/N: OK! OK! I have a thing  
  
with ANGEL WINGS!!!!) Sora looked serene and happy. Then suddenly a  
  
darkness seemed to wrap around Sora, the happiness and serenity gone  
  
from his eyes replaced with fear and terror. Unable to move Riku  
  
stood there watching helplessly.  
  
"RIKU" Sora cried out, reaching a hand to Riku. Riku somehow lifted  
  
his hand and reached for Sora, their fingers were an inch apart when  
  
the darkness wrapped around Sora's fingers. Riku grabbed air, he  
  
wanted to scream, but found that his voice had been silenced.  
  
The darkness wrapped tightly around the boy's body, making him look  
  
like a cocoon, the black cocoon hung in mid-air for a few seconds  
  
and cracks appeared. Then it burst open and to Riku's horror Sora  
  
stood with black hair, a black sleeveless shirt, pants and two black  
  
bands around his arm, two dark purple bat wings and blood red eyes  
  
with slits for pupils. The black Sora crossed his arms over his  
  
chest, smirked evily and said in the eerie voice "Sora is gone for  
  
now and I will destroy his friends and the keyblade.....all those  
  
things he holds dear." The blacked Sora laughed darkly and walked  
  
through Riku.  
  
'This can't be' Riku thought in desperation,' Sora would  
  
never....that other soul' a rush of anger flowed through him. 'that  
  
thing is stealing my best friend!'  
  
"his time is fading"  
  
Suddenly the island disappeared, and Riku stood in a white room with  
  
a single door.  
  
"I have shown you what will become of your friend if you don't help  
  
him. What you saw wasn't a heartless....it was a shadow spirit. If  
  
the key is destroyed he will become a heartless, so awaken and  
  
protect him.....from being alone.."  
  
Riku nodded, and started walking...  
  
~*~  
  
Riku had been tossing and turning in his sleep when Sora had woken  
  
up. He had wanted to wake him up but something told Sora not to (a/n  
  
no it wasn't the dark spirit...) Kairi was up too and was cooking  
  
something that smelled coconuty.  
  
"Mornin" Sora said stretching.  
  
"hi breakfast will be ready in a few minutes," Kairi said with a  
  
smile.  
  
"What are we eating?"  
  
"Coconut pancakes..."  
  
Sora frowned and made gagging noises.  
  
"Well if u don't like it go eat something else!!"  
  
"I'm not hungry...."  
  
Normally she would say "who are you and what have you done with  
  
Sora" but considering what was happening she didn't.  
  
"Alright then.. but you'll be missing out...."she said shrugging.  
  
Sora smirked ,"yeah.....right...."  
  
Sora sat on a rock staring at the ocean as if searching for answers  
  
on its surface, suddenly his eye lids felt heavy and he laid back  
  
into the white sand. Sora drifted into a deep sleep....  
  
Riku's eyes snapped open, he was breathing hard and sweating. " That  
  
was some nightmare....." he said standing up. " I wonder where  
  
everyone is..." Riku strolled outside and saw Kairi by a fire.  
  
"Hey.."  
  
"Hi it's about time you woke up.....why were you tossing around in  
  
your sleep?"  
  
Riku gave her a funny look, then remembered his dream. "Where's  
  
Sora" he asked slowly..  
  
Kairi frowned" I think he's down by the water why?"  
  
"It has something to do with my dream.... first i was like a ghost  
  
where no one could hear or see me and I was going to try talk to  
  
Sora and he..he first turned into an Angel and then into........oh  
  
what did she call it...." Riku said in frustration.  
  
"......a shadow..."Kairi said finishing his sentence for him.  
  
" Yeah, how did you know?" He asked quietly.  
  
" I had the same dream last night... at the end a voice said "his  
  
time is fading, I have shown you what will become of your friend if  
  
you don't help him. What you saw wasn't a heartless....it was a  
  
shadow spirit. If the keyblade is destroyed he will become a  
  
heartless, so awaken and protect him.....from being alone.."  
  
right..." she said fearfully.  
  
"Word for Word...."  
  
"Freaky, let's go find Sora."  
  
Riku and Kairi walked to the cove and found Sora sleeping on the  
  
white sand. Riku  
  
noticed that Sora's face was extremely pale, he quickly pointed this  
  
out to Kairi.  
  
"Sora, "Riku said as they ran over to him. He gently shook his  
  
sleeping friend, who didn't awaken.  
  
" We should take him to a doctor or something...." Kairi said.  
  
"Yeah but how, it's not like I've got a gummi (a/n is that what it's  
  
called?) lieing around!" Riku snapped.  
  
Kairi quickly took his pulse, which was rather weak. "He doesn't  
  
have much of a pulse..."  
  
"He's losing the fight...." Riku said quietly.  
  
"What fight?"  
  
"The fight against that other spirit!"  
  
" I will take you to where you wish to go...." a kind and gentle  
  
voice said. "Just tell me the name of it...."  
  
Riku and Kairi exchanged looks of confusion, the one who would know  
  
where to go to find the best care was unconscious at this point....  
  
"We don't know where" Kairi said after a long pause.  
  
"Maybe we should take him to that duck and the dog ...." Riku  
  
suggested.  
  
"Donald and Goofy?" Kairi said giving him a questioning look.  
  
"If that's what their names are, yes"  
  
"Those of King Mickey's court reside in Traverse Town"  
  
"Alright, take us there" Riku said firmly and picked the lifeless  
  
Sora up. ' Hold on Sora....'he thought,' just a little longer.....'  
  
"as you wish..." the kind voice said as a flash of light surrounded  
  
Kairi, Riku, and Sora, when the light faded they stood in the town  
  
square. Donald and Goofy were just coming out of the Accessory shop,  
  
when they spotted Sora limp in Riku's arms.  
  
"SORA!!" they yelled in unison.  
  
The sudden outburst made Riku and Kairi jump, Donald and Goof y  
  
bolted over to them.  
  
"Garwsh what happen to him," Goofy asked.  
  
"An evil spirit is fighting for control of Sora's body, and Sora's  
  
losing...." Kairi said quietly.  
  
"well we'd better help him," a familiar voice said.  
  
"Who's there!" Riku yelled at the shadows, as Leon walked out.  
  
"A friend of Sora's" he said cockily. "Follow me"  
  
Riku glared and followed, with Kairi, Donald, and Goofy following.  
  
Riku looked down at his friend and muttered softly "I hope these  
  
friends of yours can help..."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Author: YAY! Chappie three!!! and Donald, Goofy, and Leon!  
  
Riku:*shakes Sora, muttering* wake up you little sh** head!!!  
  
Author; OoO!!! WHERE DID U LEARN SUCH LANGAUE!!  
  
Riku: *Shrugs* just write the next chapter!!!  
  
Author: hee hee i don't want the next chapter Riku......*spoiler*  
  
SORA'S GOIN BAD NEXT CHAPTER  
  
Riku:*faints*  
  
Author: ok I'll get a working!!  
  
Yukari Thank you.. I know my spelling and grammar stinks so i'm  
  
having my friends proof read it before I send it....wouldn't that be  
  
smart...  
  
yami-inuyasha *sighs* Nikky you forgot to sign in..... o n/m THANK  
  
YOU!!! but next time....sign in...  
  
Yami_inuyasha: all revised and ready to go! sorry, but when i sign in i  
  
don't have the choice to immediately go to games and read fan-fictions!  
  
can you tell me how? oh, and if you post what i'm saying on your story  
  
thing, Hi people! i'm yami_inuyasha! *waves* ^-^ 


	4. Chapter 4: Awakening Of The Darkness

....it began....  
  
YO PEOPLES!!! I gave away a HUGE spoiler in the last chappie...if you don't know what I'm talking about.....to bad for you MUHAHHAHA!! *ahem...* ok then....a......um.........OH SREW THIS here's the next chappie!!  
  
Chapter 4: Awaking of the darkness.....(if that doesn't give it away I don't know what will....)  
  
Riku lay Sora on the bed gently, his face paler then it was on the island, "oh please don't lose Sora" he whispered quietly to his unconscious friend. " Don't give in..."  
  
Leon had taken them to the hotel, he stood leaning against the door while Kairi Goofy and Donald sat at the table, and Riku stood close to the table.  
  
"What can we do? "Kairi asked head in her hands.  
  
Riku shrugged "I have no idea.... she told us we could help him...."  
  
"she?" Leon repeated questioningly raising an eye brow.  
  
Riku sighed," a voice Kairi and I heard in our dream..."  
  
" and what happened in this dream....." Donald asked.  
  
Riku looked at Kairi for help but only to find that she was sobbing silently into her hands, " Sora became a shadow spirit...."  
  
Leon twitched," Are you sure?"  
  
Riku glared at him," very..."  
  
A sudden knock on the door scared the stuffing out of them. "Who is it?" Leon called.  
  
"It's Yuffie, open the DOOR!"  
  
Leon quickly opened the door and there stood a very angry Yuffie, "YOU LEFT ME THERE!!!" She screamed at Leon "You left me alone in the second direct, without a WORD!!!" She huffed in and suddenly noticed the odd crowd in the room," oh hello....." She looked around the room and spotted Sora on the bed and gasped. "what happened to him, he looks like a ghost..."  
  
Riku sighed and thought,' why am I the one who has to explain EVERYTHING!'  
  
"He's being taken over, by an evil spirit...."Riku said for the umpteenth time.  
  
"O dear.... we need to get him some Spirit Fire..."  
  
Everyone stared at her..."WHAT!?"  
  
"That's the best idea I've heard all day...." Riku stated.  
  
Yuffie blushed, " Come on we need to go to The Deep Jungle."  
  
Riku quickly picked up Sora and nodded to Kairi, Goofy, and Donald, as they walked out and to the gummi ship. "Hold on just a bit longer..." he whispered to Sora...  
  
(A/N if you're wondering 'why The Deep Jungle,' well you'll see.....)  
  
++The Deep Jungle++  
  
Everyone stood by the tree house where they got out of the gummi ship. Riku started to lead them to the camp when Sora started shaking violently. "Sora, Sora!! Riku yelled laying his shaking friend on the ground.  
  
"NO this can't be!!" Kairi screamed.  
  
Riku could feel the darkness in Sora growing. .stronger, and the light drifting away.... " it is and we couldn't stop it."  
  
Sora's body came to a halt and a darkness surrounded him, Riku backed away, and yelled "Everyone get back in the gummi ship, NOW!!" Leon, Yuffie, the reluctant Goofy and Donald went back to the ship and disappeared.  
  
"Kairi, why didn't u go?!?" Riku yelled, over the wind that had suddenly picked up.  
  
"I won't leave you and Sora HERE!" Kairi yelled back.  
  
Several black bands wrapped around Sora, suddenly Sora's eyes opened, they were filled with sorrow and fear..."you promised Riku....you promised!" Sora whispered, somehow Riku and Kairi heard what he said.  
  
Riku felt his heart fill with guilt, "I-I'm sorry Sora..."he yelled. Sora gave him a weak smile and disappeared into the darkness.  
  
"SORA!" Kairi screamed. "Don't give up hope!!!!!  
  
When the young boy's body was wrapped in the darkness, the wind calmed everything stood still.  
  
"There's nothing we could have done..." Riku whispered.  
  
"Yes there WAS!" Kairi screamed, " we could have gotten him here sooner!"  
  
+++  
  
Inside the darkness Sora felt himself beginning to change, the only thought in his head was "Why me...."  
  
" For your heart was weakened , from what had happen to you before and because you hold the keyblade! Now sleep child, sleep forever...."  
  
Suddenly Sora felt tried and weak, sleep came quickly for him. As soon as he drifted into the unconscious world, the dark spirit began to transform his body into the shadow spirit. First his clothes became tight and black, then his hair lengthen, and darkened, and last to long black bat wings appear.  
  
"Awaken dark spirit !!"  
  
+++  
  
The darkness surrounding Sora began to disappear, and wings were in it's place. The wings up righted themselves and hovered for awhile.  
  
"It's done, "Riku said sadly, "Sora has been ...." He was fighting back tears(A/N NOW I'm making Riku the Sissy!!* and didn't finish his sentence, he grabbed Kairi's hand and pulled her behind a bush.  
  
"no no no!!!!" Kairi whispered.  
  
The wings opened and there stood the blackened Sora, and something they happened seen in their dreams, he had two cat ears sticking out of his head, white fangs and long claws that reach 5 inches in length. He opened his eyes to reveal red glowing eyes with slits for pupils. An evil smirk appeared on the Shadow Sora's face.  
  
"The darkness is alive!" said a voice that Kairi and Riku had become oh so familiar with.  
  
" and no no nobody knows the way to bring him back...." the Shadow Sora through his head back and laughed.  
  
"W-we can b-bring h-him b-back!" Kairi whispered.  
  
"apparently so" Riku whispered back enthusiastically.' There's a chance!' he thought, ' we can get Sora back!!!!!!'  
  
"b-but how?" Kairi asked, all hope seemed to be gone from her.  
  
"We'll find away" Riku told her, " You told Sora not to give up hope."  
  
Kairi nodded, " Yes"  
  
"and now you've lost yours....Kairi," Riku said softly.  
  
Kairi looked up at him, eyes brimming with tears, and she nodded.  
  
" You might as well come out Riku! " the blackened Sora called.  
  
"Stay here Kairi" Riku whispered standing up. Kairi nodded and hugged her knees.  
  
"What do you think?" the Shadow Sora said.  
  
Riku glared," I think I want my friend back..."  
  
The Shadow narrowed his eyes," You don't even give me a chance..."  
  
Riku felt an angry fire rise in his chest," You've stolen my best friend and now your asking me to give you a CHANCE!!!"  
  
A small smirk appeared on the shadow's face," That's it exactly child . I could be your new best friend if you help me destroy the keyblade."  
  
Riku felt the fire increase in his chest, suddenly he heard Sora's voice in his head and saw a ghost like figure of Sora standing behind the Shadow, "He wants you to get mad....fight it...please I'm still here."  
  
Riku nodded, and swallowed his anger, " Never my best friend is still here and we will get him back!"  
  
The evil grin increased, "We?... there's only one of you!"  
  
Riku suddenly caught what he said," I-I meant I'll bring him back.."  
  
Shadow hissed "Liar!! Where is the girl?!"  
  
Riku glared" I don't know want you're talking about, I'm the only one here!"  
  
The Shadow Sora looked over to the bush Kairi was hidden in, "COME OUT!"  
  
Kairi slowly stood shaking.  
  
" No Kairi RUN!" Riku yelled, but she stood as still as possible.  
  
" I can't Riku...I won't leave!" she whispered.  
  
The shadow grinned again," loyalty... a strong spirit you are."  
  
Riku quickly stood in front of Kairi.  
  
"You have to get through me before you can get her!" Riku said, bravery in his voice.  
  
"So... you're going to protect her like you did Sora? You failed him... " the shadow said ,his smirk increasing by the second.  
  
Riku lowered his head a little, and then heard Sora's voice again" You did all you could Riku, it's not your fault. This was going to happen and you couldn't have stopped it."  
  
Riku nodded again and raised his head," I didn't fail him, I did the best I could for him!"  
  
The Shadow Sora's smile vanished and he grabbed the front of Riku's shirt and through him against a tree.  
  
Before he blacked-out Riku saw the ghost Sora standing in his place in front of Kairi, "thank you " the Ghost whispered. "rest and return.."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* A/N: Ok the reason they needed to go to the Deep Jungle is cause I needed a tree and bushes and this is how I envisioned it! I NEED TREES!!! Kairi: WHY?? Is everyone passing out! Riku and Sora:*lay on the floor* Yami-Inuyasha: HELLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!! A/N:OoO! WHERE DID THAT COME FROM!!! Shadow Sora ; Don't know.... Kairi: O.O AHHHHHHH!*faints* Yami_inuyasha: ? is it me, or does shadow sora ever faint??? Shadow Sora; *glares* BEWARE!!!! BEWARE YAMI-INUYASHA! FOR U SHALL SOON PAY!!! Yami-Inuyasha: B-but I only have two dollars!! A/N OY! anyway I know what the next chappie is going to be called so I'll say it "Dieing Darkness and Crimson Tears" Read and REVEIW!!! P.S. IF your wondering Yami-Inuyahsa is my best friend who proof reads this STUFF!.. Yami-Inuyasha: YAY!!!!!! STUFF!!!! To InvaderForst: I LOVE it when someone goes evil TOO!...thanks! To MysticSorceror:THANK YOU!!! I like it when people tell me what I did right and wrong hee hee To CurtK:Thanks. I'm an idoit so strong dialouge is bad....right....o well thanks again! 


	5. Chapter 5: Crismon Tears, Dieing Darknes...

...It began... A/N ALLO! Thanks to those who reviewed! 13!... well it's 12 if you don't count mine... o yeah I don't own Kingdom Hearts... HAPPY YAMI_INUYASHA!!!  
  
Chapter 5:Crimson Tears, Dieing Darkness  
  
Riku was flouting in a white void, when a elegant girl in a long blue dress walked quietly over to him. She had long blond hair which fell a little past her shoulders, and a pair of soft blue eyes, which stood out against her pale skin. Her quiet voice called out to him.  
  
"I have a way to help your friend and free his spirit ..."  
  
" How" Riku asked, urgency in his voice.  
  
" This...it's a heart flute use it " hands him a fairly sized wooded flute.  
  
"The what!" Riku said, eyes wide.  
  
"The heart flute I, the Kindred spirit, give it to you, the heart who cares for the keyblade wielder most..."  
  
"Why didn't you give it to me earlier! " Riku yelled.  
  
"Because you are the only one who can bright it back after I awaken it ... I have to sacrifice me spirit to bright it to life, " She said glowing softly, suddenly she burst into thousands of tiny lights and swirled around Riku and into the flute.  
  
"So, I can bring him back!" Riku said excitedly.  
  
" Yes you can. . WAKE UP!"  
  
+++  
  
Shadow Sora stood in front of Kairi grinning evilly, he reached out a clawed hand to touch her face, but with drew his hand as if burned.  
  
"The spirit of Sora still protects you..." he said thoughtfully. "You must be special to him.."  
  
Kairi started to back away from the Shadow, but never turned her back to him." Monster...." she whispered.  
  
The Shadow Sora's dog ears twitched and he smirked," Why thank you, Miss"  
  
Kairi continued to back away, not noticing she backing towards a cliff. "Y- y-you heard me?"  
  
The Shadow Sora began to walk over to her, every two steps she took he'd take one. "Of course I have extremely good hearing, I can catch anything you say, and hear every word you whisper." The Shadow Sora quicken his pace and for every step she took he'd take one too. Keeping the distance between them to about seven feet.  
  
Kairi shuttered ' Riku...PLEASE wake up!!' she thought, fear running though her veins.  
  
+++  
  
Riku's eyes slowly opened, the heart flute glowing in his right gloved hand. "where..?" Riku started to say, but a movement caught his eye and stopped. A pearly white Sora stood a few away from him.  
  
"You've finally awaken huh?" The Ghost say with a stupid grin on his face, " You better hurry my times running out..."  
  
" Where's the Shadow?" Riku asked standing up, flute griped tightly in his hand.  
  
" I'm show you" the Ghost said flouting, backwards.  
  
Riku got the hint and quickly followed, sprinting so he could keep him in sight. The Ghost lead him to a cliff where Riku saw Kairi backing towards the edge of the cliff, with the Shadow walking towards her, grinning evilly all the way. The shadow Sora stopped and pulled out the Keyblade and started hitting it to the ground with incredible force, cracking it. Suddenly the ghost began to disappear, he gave Riku a sad smile.  
  
" I said my time was almost up...Riku...."  
  
Riku looked at him, on the brink of tears," I understand." He managed to say in a steady voice.  
  
"Save Kairi for me... Be the hero today", The ghost said tears streaming down his face.  
  
Riku choked back the tears threatening to fall, nodded and ran to the cliff as Sora's spirit began to disappear more and more with every hit.  
  
"What are you doing!!" Kairi yelled as she watched the keyblade began to crack more.  
  
" Making sure I'll never be bothered by the Spirit of Sora again!" the Shadow yelled to Kairi. "so he won't keep me from attacking you and Riku!"  
  
"But..." Kairi said softly. " you were able to knock Riku out."  
  
" You do not know the pain it caused to do that ?" the Shadow Sora said shuttered slightly.  
  
Riku appeared a few feet away from the shadow in a defensive position. 'Sora has been protecting us the entire time..' Riku thought still fighting the falling tears.  
  
"RIKU!" Kairi said in shock.  
  
"Yeah I'm here , and I'm going to stop you Shadow!"  
  
A slight smile appeared on The Shadow's face he stood strait, no longer striking the keyblade to the ground. "And how may I ask will you accomplish that! "  
  
" With this!" Riku said bring the flute to his mouth, he began to blow a few notes into the wooden interment.(a/n just for kicks pretend its "Simple and Clean" I'M ODDESETED WITH THAT SONG! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA)  
  
The Shadow's eyes widened in shock, he ran over to Riku and through him towards the woods, but Riku didn't stop playing, he regained his footing and continued to play the melody. A soft balls of light admitted from the flute and flowed towards the Shadow. In one swift movement the Shadow grabbed Kairi by her neck and held her over the cliff. (Kairi haters: YAY!!)  
  
"If you don't stop playing I'll drop her!" The Shadow hissed threateningly.  
  
"Keep......play..ing...Riku...." Kairi said gasping for breathe, "If.... that.......will....save.....Sora.......don't......stop."  
  
Riku nodded solemnly and kept the song going, unknowingly the tears he had been fighting were falling freely, but they didn't disrupt the melody. (how many times have I said that?)  
  
"You would sacrifice the life of one to bring back the soul of one already gone?" The shadow said wide-eyed, "what a FOOL you are!"  
  
"Is he....." the kindred spirit's voice rang. " Is he wrong to stop that of darkness, by bring the light back...."  
  
The Shadow's eyes narrowed, "YOU ARE ALL FOOLS YOU THINK A SIMPLE FLUTE WILL STOP THE SPIRIT OF SHADOWS!!!!!"  
  
"no.......it is no the flute" her voice rang "it is the bond between to friends that will stop you.."  
  
At those words the Shadow began to feel incredible pain coursing through the body he had stolen. "THIS CAN NOT BE!!!"  
  
Surprisingly Kairi had remain conscious through all of this and was desperately clawing the hands around her neck.  
  
"YOU CAN'T WIN!!" the shadow screamed, closed his eyes and red streaks fell from his eyes.  
  
' Is he crying,' Kairi thought, suddenly the grip around her neck loosened, and the stopped all together. Kairi fell a few feet until she suddenly stopped. Someone had grabbed her arm sot that she wouldn't plummet into the cliffs.  
  
She looked up and gasped. Sora, the old spiky brown-headed boy she cared about, was looking down at her grinning, he had one hand around her wrist and the other clinging to the ledge of the cliff. His clothes had gone back to normal along with his hair and eyes, and the cat ears, nails and fangs were gone, but the red streaks were still visible on his face. "hey.." he said causally.  
  
"Sora.." she said breathlessly, "you're back..."  
  
Sora smiled again , but Kairi could see pain in his eyes, holding both of them up was hurting his arms extremely badly. His grip on the cliff slipped and he and Kairi fell a few feet again before caught again. This time Sora looked up it see the silver-haired boy grasping his free hand.  
  
"Glad to see your back....." Riku said, grinning cockily.  
  
Sora grinned back " Glad to be.....but you don't know how to save people."  
  
Riku's eyes widened with shock, "What!"  
  
Sora's grin increased, " You pull people up THEN talk."  
  
Riku held back a laugh and pulled Sora and Kairi back up. After all of them were safely on the cliff, they flopped on their backs breathing heavily.  
  
" That was SOO scary!" Kairi said in between gasps.  
  
Riku nodded, " I'll say..."  
  
Sora hadn't said anything in along time...for him anyway. Sora's eyes fluttered a bit before they closed ,and his chest stopped rising.  
  
"Hey Sora can we talk now?" Riku asked sitting up looking at his friend.  
  
"....Sora? Sora wake up!"  
  
Riku quickly shook Sora trying to rouse him. Then he noticed Sora wasn't breathing.  
  
"Kairi! Sora's not breathing!!"  
  
"What!" She said quickly looking at them.  
  
The heart flute, which lay a few feet away from them began to glow and the Kindred spirit appeared again. She looked more sad then Riku remembered.  
  
"What's wrong with him!" Riku demanded. " I thought I saved him!"  
  
"You were close.... he almost didn't make it.... he is like this because his keyblade is so badly damaged" The keyblade suddenly appeared in her hands, and to Riku's and Kairi's horror the keyblade had thousands upon thousands of crakes in it.  
  
"Is there a way we can safe him ...."  
  
The Kindred spirit lowered her head and shook her head, " No.... there is no way for you to save him..... only he can...." The spirit laid the damaged keyblade onto the ground and placed a simmering hand upon Sora's chest, which suddenly began to rise again. "His body will remain alive if his spirit wins the fight against the shadow...."  
  
Riku stared at her in shock. " but I thought I got rid of him!"  
  
She gave him a sad smile, " You forced the shadow out of his body, it would be a fair fight.... when Sora wins the keyblade will repair itself.... "  
  
"but what if he loses..." Kairi asked in a small voice.  
  
"Have faith..... believe he will win and he will.... he always gains strength when you have faith...."  
  
The spirit disappeared once again in to the flute the melody playing softly through the wind.....  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sora; AM I EVER GOING TO STAY AWAKE!!!!!! Riku: how should I know..... Shadow Sora: so our battle will be soon Sora Sora: stupid Authoress..... Kairi: Speaking of which where is Shadow-of-hearts? Everyone:*looks around* Kairi:*starts walking around and steps on a piece of paper with "cast" in large letters* HEY GUYS! I think I found something... Sora: open it! ~*~ the letter~*~ Dear Cast, I'm going to disappear for awhile. Tell the fanfiction readers not to worry, I'm just staying away from Sora, cause his going to kill me after this chappie... and if Sora is reading this.....HI! Anyway the replies to the reviews are at the end of this letter. Be good! Bye, Shadow-of-hearts ~*~end of letter~*~ Sora:*screams at the top of his lungs* YOU BETTER HIDE CAUSE I AM GOING TO KILL YOU WHEN YOU COME BACK! ~*~Review reviews~*~ To Dyslexia: hee hee Thank you.... I'll tell everyone on the last chappie( when ever that maybe....) how I got the idea.... I DIDWRITE MORE! ^o^ to Mel: I like talkin to you through e-mail! I'm glad u like this story! to Hikara: Thank you, I like suspense too.... hee hee ^.^! Yes yes HURRAY!! lol To InvaderFrost; ... Sora hasn't REALLY gone.... well....... O I DON'T KNOW!!!..... and don't kill Riku I still need him for this story! To Paul: Well I got you more more more! To Yami-Inuyasha:.....You know the ONLY reason you reviewed was because you were bored.... 


	6. Chapter 6: All For Friendship

.....It Began.... A/n *peeks out from a bush* any body see Sora? Sora: SHADOW OF HEARTS!!! Authoress :AIE!!!!!*drops the next chappie and runs away*  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts  
  
I revized this cause I NEED Riku Sora and Kairi to stay in... you'll see....  
  
Chapter 6: For Friendship  
  
Sora opened his eyes to see he was on an island (BANANA ISLAND!! sorry listening to a show while writing this)  
  
"W-was it all a dream....."  
  
"No Sora no this is not a DREAM" the shadow yelled appearing in front of Sora. "it's a nightmare..... the nightmare of when you FAIL!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Why should I care what you say!" Sora yelled back, taking a offensive position.  
  
The Shadow smirked and took a defensive position, "Because what I speak is the truth!"  
  
Sora spat at the dark vision of himself, "Lair! You've said nothing but lies!"  
  
"Is that so.....WE SHALL SEE!" The Shadow ran towards Sora summoning a black keyblade. Sora tried to summon his but what appeared in his hands was a blade with a handle in the shape of a heart and the blade as long as 3 feet. Sora quickly pulled the Heart blade up to shell his head. The Shadow frowned and jumped back.  
  
"What is this!" Sora said looking a the blade.  
  
"It's the Heart Blade, it's given the that of a great heart and soul ....."  
  
"And it's a shock to you that I have this....."  
  
The Shadow grinned," No I was wondering when it would show up...."  
  
Sora frowned and charged at the Shadow, the Heart Blade began to glow, he brought the blade down but the Shadow blocked with the black keyblade.  
  
"Not bad Kido you can already summon it's power....."  
  
( DUDE!! a I mean DUDES AND DUDETS!!! I got to go in to this " non- exciting part" in my own opinion... anyway....Does any one see Sora cause i think he's planning to attack him with the keyblade after this chappie......help)  
  
+++  
  
Riku was still sitting on the ground, Sora's body laying on a makeshift bed. "I'm sorry you have to do this Sora.... I wish I could go in your place...."  
  
Kairi stood near the edge of the cliff looking out into the ocean. "Sora.... " she said under her breath, as memories of the past came to her, when they were 5 and drawing pictures in the secret place, when they were 9 and exploring the islands, when they were 13 Riku and Sora contently competing with each other making stupid bets... Tears slid down her face and into the ocean.  
  
"The memorizes both hurt and heal don't they" a clam voice said behind her. She spun around to see the Kindred spirit (FYI: Everyone who thought the girl ,the Kindred spirit, sounded like Alice........well I guess I look like Alice then... hee hee)  
  
"What are you doing here?" Kairi asked, "Shouldn't you be guiding Sora through his battle?"  
  
The Kindred spirit walked up next to Kairi, " why would I do that he already has two fantastic guardians, who are trying to find a way to him....."  
  
Kairi stared at the spirit in awe, " Are you talking about me and Riku?"  
  
The Kindred Spirit nodded, " You've looked out for him a great deal. Haven't you?"  
  
Kairi thought back to all the times Sora had helped her and Riku. The spirit shook her head, as if reading Kairi's thoughts, " Think back farther....."  
  
Kairi remembered the time Sora fell out of the Poupo tree when he was 8 and broke his arm, Riku had ran and got his mom and dad, while Kairi had kept him from moving his arm, and the time they'd gone camping and a wild jaguar had attacked them Riku had protected Sora and her.  
  
"We've only helped when we were little...."  
  
"Yes that's true, but those times are what all people cherish, when there friends protect them or help them...." the Kindred Spirit disappeared again leaving Kairi too deal with her thoughts. +++  
  
Sora frowned and slashed at the Shadow, who easily dodged it.  
  
"You've be come so weak you can't even fight well...." the shadow smirked.  
  
" Why don't you shut up and DIE!!" Sora said, slashing sideways striking him in the chest. The shadow's eyes widen and he stumbled back, blood dripped from it's shirt.  
  
"Maybe you haven't lost all your skills.."  
  
+++  
  
Riku still sat near Sora, head hanging ' What if we had gotten him here sooner would he still have had to do this.....'Riku thought, occasionally glancing at Sora.  
  
"Do not be so hard in yourself ," the Kindred Spirit appeared next to him. " You have been his best friend for as long as ether of you can remember..." Riku sighed and stared at the ground," I should be even harder on myself ..... Sora had always looked up to me... and I'd always protect him....but this.." he sighed again in frustration.  
  
The Kindred spirit touched his shoulder, " You've heard what Sora said You did all you could, you've been by and near him when there was trouble.... even when you caused it... He will always carry you and Kairi in his heart because you two have protected and healed him..." The Kindred Spirit disappeared into the heart flute.  
  
"Sora.... I'm going to help you..... No matter what!" Riku said confidently.  
  
"You actually think I'd let you do that without ME!" Kairi said, coming up behind him.  
  
"No I was wondering when you would come over here" Riku said, softly.  
  
"So who we going to do smarty?"  
  
Riku frowned, " Don't get cocky with me...."  
  
Kairi sighs" Sorry I just want to help him..."  
  
Riku suddenly jumps up, and grabs the Heart flute and begins to play a few notes, just random notes.  
  
"What are you doing?" Kairi asked, getting rather angry at him.  
  
Riku didn't pay attention to her and continued to play only now it sounded like a song. (pick your favorite song and pretend his playing that..) Kairi stared at him as the flute glowed and admitted light.  
  
"R-R-Riku what are you doing?"  
  
A sudden flash of light and Riku and Kairi were on a Island. In front of them was Sora fighting the Shadow and winning.  
  
"SORA!" Kairi yelled. Bad move. Sora looked over at her, Shadow seizing the moment brought his sword up and slashed down. Sora saw it out of the corner of his eyes closed his eyes, waiting for the pain, but it never came.  
  
"RIKU!!" Kairi's voice rang in his ears.  
  
Sora's eyes snapped open and he saw Riku standing in front of him taking the attack for him. Riku looked into Sora's eyes, no expression on his face.  
  
"The spirit said you'd need us and to play the flute to find you....."  
  
The shadow jumped away eyes wide, " YOU FOOL! Why take an attack for him!"  
  
Riku slowly turned around and Sora was able to see the damage brought upon his friend, the wound was about an inch into his back, and blood soaked his shirt. Kairi ran over to them and mumbled. "Riku are you alright..."  
  
"cause I will always look out for my friend even at my own expense..." Riku said weakly, he began to pant slightly, and dropped to his knees. Sora quickly knelt beside him "Riku.... Thank you..."  
  
"Hey... What are friends for.." Riku said, giving Sora a slight smile, and closed his eyes. Riku started to fall but vanished before he hit the ground but the heart flute still remained.  
  
"...Riku...." Sora said tears coming to his eyes as he picked up the flute, "RIKU!!!" (a/n happy Yami-Inuyasha I killed him!.......or did I MUHAHAH!!! *ahem*...um......yeah)  
  
Sora turned to Kairi, "Kairi I want you to get out of here.. by the way thanks"  
  
"W-w-what did I do?"  
  
Sora smiled sadly and handed her the flute, "You told me not to give up hope that's how I was able to help you guys out when my body was taken over...now you have to get out of here..."  
  
Kairi nodded tears flowing down her cheeks, she walked away bringing the flute to her mouth and playing the melody. Then disappeared. The cold laugh of the Shadow made Sora's heart burn in fury.  
  
"Shut up!" Sora said voice clam and firm. The shadow stopped laughing and smirked.  
  
" AWWWWW is little Sorie mad!" The Shadow teased.  
  
Sora stood up from the ground head hanging, with a sudden movement Sora had appeared in front of the Shadow and held his sword to his neck. The Shadow's eyes widened.  
  
"I told you to shut up!" Sora hissed. "Now I have to destroy you..." he brought the sword down in one swift movement.  
  
(should I go into icky details......NAH!!!!!!)  
  
+++  
  
Kairi opened her eyes and looked around. She was in the hotel that they'd been in before. Sora was laying on a separate bed with Donald and Goofy staring down at the keyblade wielder. Riku was sitting at the table, shirtless (*drools*), allowing Yuffie to clean his wound.  
  
" RIKU!!" She said hopping up and hugging him.  
  
"AH!!!!!" Riku said shoving her away. " Kairi don't...the cut hurts a lot!"  
  
Kairi sighed and gave him a smile." ok ok...  
  
"How's Sora doing...." Yuffie asked.  
  
Kairi shook her head, " I don't know he made me leave before he did anything...."  
  
Riku winced as Yuffie pulled the bandage around his waist " I hope he'll get back soon...."  
  
Suddenly Sora sprang up , knocking heads with Goofy. "OW!!!!!! Darn it that hurt!!! RIKU!!!" Sora ran over to his friend and looked as though he was going to hug Riku, but Riku held a hand up.  
  
"If you hug me I swear I'll knock you out....." Riku said grinning.  
  
Sora stopped and grinned at him, " I suppose I owe you that much for saving my neck today.. was it TWICE!"  
  
Riku laughed. " It was two Einstein!"  
  
Sora Kairi and Riku retold the story of what happened after Riku told Leon Yuffie Donald and Goofy to leave. They decided to stay in Traverse Town, for a few days before returning to Destiny Island. Sora with high-spirits, Kairi glad to go shopping with her two best friends and Riku happy to know that they will always look out for each other.... but Sora and Riku weren't to happy about the shopping part.....  
  
+++  
  
The remain fragments of Shadow's soul flouts through different dimensions. searching for his next victim.  
  
"It may take awhile Sora but I will get my revenge........."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Shadow of hearts:.....*walks out from behind a bush* no that ain't the end... but I'm not going to be writing for a while .... cause I've lost my train of thought...... Sora:...SHADOW OF HEARTS! S-O-H: and because I'm going to be killed by Sora too.... Sora:*stomps up to her and ??? HUGS HER!?!* S-O-H:HUH?!! Sora: I like this chappie! Riku; I disappeared and you're happy.... now that tells me something.... S-O-H: SHUT UP! *sighs* o yeah by the way Mel if your reading this how come you haven't answered my e-mail!! *sobs* Thanks to everybody who reviewed...BYE! To Yukari: Hee hee I LOOK LIKE ALICE!!! to InvaderFrost: YES DANCE!!* does a little one too* to Mel:don't worry I won't kill him.... no matter HOW tempting it is.... 


	7. Chapter 7:Back

...It Began.... A/n ALLO!!! I've had a super time writing this story, your reviews and comments have lifted my spirits the first part of the chappie is going to be a more humorous chappie cause I feel so hated Sora & Riku: ........ S-o-H: o shut up and go to make up Sora & Riku: *run away* Sora: Do we have to wear make up in this chappie? Riku: no........but we shouldn't mess with her... she holds ours destinies. Sora: O.O! Now I'm scared....  
  
Chapter 7: Back  
  
Sora and Riku sighed behind the THOUSANDS of boxes and bags which were filled with clothes, that Kairi had bought.  
  
"Riku?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Where did Kairi get all the munny for these things?" Sora said shifting some of the boxes so he could look at Riku.  
  
" I don't even WANT to know...." Riku said shaking his head.  
  
Sora laughed as they somehow managed to follow Kairi through the Second district.  
  
"what are you two laughing at?"  
  
"NOTHING!!" They reasoned a little too fast for Kairi's liking, but she let it slide.  
  
" Come on boys I want to look in one more store..."  
  
Both Sora and Riku moaned.  
  
"NO! you said that in the last store!!" Sora protested.  
  
Kairi turned around and frowned, she had suddenly noticed how many bags the two boys were carrying. " I guess I've shopped enough"  
  
Sora let out a "Whoop" of joy and Kairi glared at him hard, causing Sora to give out a nervous "he he." Riku only sighed at the pair of them.  
  
+++  
  
Yuffie walked up behind Leon and tapped him on the shoulder.  
  
"Yea...."  
  
"There've been rumors of the Shadow returning...Several people in other worlds have gone missing, and I don't like it."  
  
Leon turned and faced her, " I don't either but...."  
  
Yuffie raised an eyebrow " but what....."  
  
A dark grin appeared on Leon's face, " It's too late!"  
  
Yuffie's eyes widen, " You're the Shadow!!"  
  
The Shadow Leon laughed, " Yes and much more..."  
  
Out of nowhere another Leon appeared, the REAL Leon. Yuffie stood dumbstruck, "b-b-but how?"  
  
"It's become a shape shifter! That's why so many people have disappeared it has been kidnapping the people who's image it takes on." Leon explained.  
  
The Shadow laughed taking on the shadow Sora form. " You're a bright one kid."  
  
Leon frowned and glared at the Shadow, " What are you doing here?"  
  
The Shadow laughed coldly ,"to get my revenge upon the only person to defeat me......"  
  
+++  
  
As soon as Sora and Riku got into the hotel, they dropped the bags boxes and what not in the corner and both flopped in to a chair.  
  
" Nice guys. Really nice" Kairi said sarcastically.  
  
"What! We carried all of YOUR stuff all day!" Riku said giving her a slight glare.  
  
"Well you didn't have to drop them so roughly....."she retorted.  
  
"You're the one who's going to carry all that back right?"  
  
Kairi stared at Riku and Sora, " You're so MEAN!!!"  
  
"WE ARE NOT!" the said in unison.  
  
( can everybody tell I have lost my train of thought...or have I)  
  
Suddenly Sora felt a presser in his chest, he brought a hand to his chest and placed it over his heart. Riku and Kairi were too busy arguing to notice Sora's sudden change in attitude. 'What's wrong with me....could he.. No No I Slashed the shadow's head off....but....' Sora started to space out into his own world.  
  
"SO WHAT IF WE DON'T HELP YOU CARRY YOUR CLOTHES YOU'RE THE ONE WHO BOUGHT THEM!!!"  
  
"WELL YOU COULD BE CRUTIOUS AND HELP ME!!"  
  
"THERE YOUR CLOTHES, right Sora!" Riku said smugly and waited for Sora to pip in and say "YEAH!" like always, but no answer came to his question. "Sora? did you hear me?"  
  
Sora , still in his own world, was staring at the floor not making a sound, hand still over his heart, 'Why does it hurt...."  
  
Riku and Kairi got worried now. Riku stood up and lightly shook his best friends shoulder. " Sora! Stop it!"  
  
Sora suddenly snapped back to reality, and shook off Riku's hand. " Sorry I kinda spaced out...."  
  
Riku folded his arms over his chest," We can see that...."  
  
Sora swiftly uncomfortably, under Riku's stare taking his hand away from his chest, ' Does he always got to make me feel like I'm on trial...' Sora gave Riku a grin, but Riku wasn't convinced. Sora stood up, with in seconds wishing that he hadn't. The pain in his chest increased, his hand flew to his chest again ,panting he knelt to the ground. Riku and Kairi quickly went to their friend's side.  
  
"Sora talk to us what's wrong!!" Kairi said fear in her voice.  
  
"Sora....." the Shadow's voice rang through Sora's mind, "Sora.....come to me...."  
  
Sora's eyes suddenly became hazy and dull, he'd stopped panting, and stood up. "Nothing's wrong" Sora replied dully. " I'm going out for a bit...."  
  
"but we just got back...."Riku said standing up. Sora turned his back to his friends and shrugged.  
  
" Oh well I feel like going out....alone"  
  
Riku knew something was going on now, but got an idea, " ok see you in an hour or so!"  
  
Sora nodded and walked out, as soon as the key wielder shut the door Riku whispered to Kairi " We're going to follow him!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
Riku glared at her, " You can't tell me you didn't notice his sudden change in personality....."  
  
Kairi glared back, " Of course I noticed but I don't think that's a reason to follow him...."  
  
"Yes it is! Considering what has been happening to him I think it is!" Riku said raising his voice slightly.  
  
"Fine let's go...."  
  
Kairi and Riku quickly followed their friend, who apparently was heading into the second district. There were so many people, Riku and Kairi were lucky to spot the tip of Sora's brown hair. They pasted the Gizmo Shop suddenly Riku could no longer see the key wielder.  
  
" Kairi lost him!" Riku said turning around to see Kairi ducking in to the passage that lead to the third district. "Kairi WAIT! "called running down the passage way. Kairi stood in front of the door, which was being blocked by someone, who held a limp Sora  
  
"Well well it's been a while Riku" a cold rough voice that Riku far too well.  
  
"SHADOW! How can you be here! Sora beat you!" Riku said, stopping next to Kairi.  
  
"GIVE SORA BACK!" Kairi yelled, balling her hands into fists.  
  
The Shadow smiled, but suddenly Sora's eyes snapped open. He summoned the Heart blade and made a swipe at the shadow, unfortunately the shadow was too fast and through Sora on to the ground and Riku's and Kairi's feet.  
  
"SORA!"  
  
" I'm ok..."  
  
"O trust me you won't be for long..." the Shadow snickered. "You'll surrender to me or.."  
  
"or what!' Sora spat.  
  
The shadow smiled and snapped his fingers. Ropes wrapped around Riku and Kairi's hands, arms, ankles, and legs. The shadow snapped his fingers again and Riku and Kairi, still tied up, appeared behind Shadow, along with an unconscious Leon and Yuffie.  
  
"or.. Your friends will suffer a horrid fate...." the shadow's mouth curled into a horrible smile as he looked down on the 14-year-old's shocked face. " It's your choice...."  
  
Sora hung his head, ' the Dream came true... DARNIT!' Sora thought mentally slapping himself. ' Why do they always play dirty..'  
  
"Time is running out...." Shadow said waving his finger in the air.  
  
"SORA DON'T SURRENDER TO HIM!" Riku yelled. '" YOU HAVE TO STAY THE WAY YOU ARE TO BEAT HIM!'"  
  
"Riku's right Sora..." Kairi said quietly, " don't surrender....."  
  
Sora looked at them tears in his eyes, "but...I can't leave you guys..."  
  
Riku gave him a cocky grin, " we can take care of ourselves!"  
  
"Times up Kiddo!" the shadow said. " and you choice is?"  
  
Sora hung his head,"......"  
  
*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~***~*~*~**~*~**~*~**~**~*~ Sora: HEY! WHY'D YA STOP THERE! S-O-H:*twitters fingers* cause I don't know if you should save them or they save you.... SO POST YOUR OPINION! Should Sore BE save, or should Sora save the poeples..... Riku: *sighs* S-o-H: What? Riku: are we going to carry the clothes back to Destiny Island? S-O-H:*falls off chair.....*  
  
To Yukari: I made Sora sound cool... I THINK THE END OF THE WORLD IS COMING! Thanks for reviewing, you're the first and ONLY one who reviewed, without being told to....  
  
To: Yami-Inuyasha: DUDE! You didn't even SAY anything about the story!  
  
READ AND REVEIW ASAP!!!!! 


	8. Time for a change

Shadow Strikes Again  
  
A/n I decided to make a sequel to "It Began" and thanks to those who reviewed! Though I only got 2 reviews for the 7th chapter, I decided to...well.. You'll see!  
  
Chapter 1: Deceit.....  
  
Sora hung his head," I'll go with you..."  
  
"SORA NO!" Riku yelled, " You CAN'T!"  
  
The shadow smiled and laughed coldly, "He can and has.....,and I think I'll take you with me Riku...."  
  
Sora's head shot up. " Y-you can't do that! I said I'd go with you if you let them go!"  
  
The shadow laughed coldly again. " I never said I'd let them all go!"  
  
Sora stood up in pure rage, " YOU NO GOOD JERK!!"  
  
"YOU LIEING THEIVING.....!" Kairi yelled also.  
  
(a/n if I could I'd make them swear...but I don't want to change the rating on this story)  
  
Shadow smiled ,he suddenly disappeared, and then reappeared behind Sora. "If I am what do you care." Before Sora could turn around the shadow used the handle of the black keyblade and knocked the key wielder out.  
  
"Sora!" Riku called, struggling to brake free.  
  
"Don't bother, Riku.. he can't hear you."  
  
The Shadow picked up the unconscious boy ,snapped his fingers, and Riku Sora and he disappeared. Leaving Kairi ,and the two unconscious fighters to free themselves from the ropes.  
  
"SOMEONE! HELP!" Kairi yelled, thrashing a bit. "ANYBODY!"  
  
"Kairi!"  
  
"DONALD, GOOFY! O GOD AM I GALD TO SEE YOU" she called to the duck and dog- man approaching quickly.  
  
"What happened Kairi?"  
  
"Sora, and Riku were taken by the Shadow, Shadow had tricked Sora to come with him and took Riku too!!" Kairi said panicking.  
  
"Grawsh, we gota find Sora!" Goofy said untying the lifeless Yuffie and Leon, " but first we'd better get these two back to the hotel ."  
  
"Ok but we have to hurry!" Kairi said as Donald cast a spell, making Yuffie and Leon flout.  
  
'Hold on Sora hold on Riku....' Kairi thought.  
  
+++  
  
Riku slowly opened his eyes, rather shocked to find he was in a black void. ' this feels like when Ansem took over me' He thought shuttering. 'where's Sora, Where'd the shadow go.'  
  
Riku continued to look around the dark nothingness, not really expecting to see any thing, but a flicker of brown, red, and white caught his eye, "Sora?"  
  
+++  
  
Sora's eyes slowly opened, his eyes meeting a purple void , his head pounding he slowly stood up from the ground. Sora's hand traveled to the back of his head, where he felt a warm liquid running down his neck...blood...  
  
'God my head, where did he put Riku, where am I. Why do my arms feel like dead weight...'  
  
"Cure....." a voice said behind Sora, suddenly Sora felt as energetic as normal, he spun around and his eyes met two icy blue eyes. With a quick glance down and up his eye's caught flashes of color: dark blue, yellow, silver......  
  
"Riku..."  
  
+A few minutes before Sora or Riku woke up+  
  
The shadow laughed coldly as he stared down into the too portals, leading to the boys.  
  
"This will work perfectly....."he hissed softly.  
  
"I still don't understand why you want to take revenge on the silver haired one," a voice with a Southern accent.  
  
"O my dear *Nocivo, He is the reason I lost to Sora."  
  
A dark-haired demon slipped out of the shadows, her soft white skin seemed to glow from the small amount of light coming from the portals, her yellow cat eyes glinting mischievously. A long red dress flouted behind her, and three pairs of bat wings portrayed from her back.  
  
"How so ,darling ?" she said, walking up beside him.  
  
"When Riku played the heart flute, he forced me from Sora's body draining a great deal of my power, making me almost as weak as the key wielder. Then, he protected the key wielder, injuring himself and enraging the boy...."the shadow explained.  
  
"I see.... what is my part in this, Sugar." she asked, flicking her dragon- like tail.  
  
The Shadow smiled and hissed "Thanks to the power of shape shifting, that both you and I possess, we'll trick them into hating each other, braking their bond and weakening Sora...even making switch sides....."  
  
From with in one of the portals a moan crept though..  
  
"Ah... Riku is awake. You take him and I'll take Sora.. I want to play with this one for a bit, "Shadow sneered, shape shifting to look like the Riku.  
  
"As you wish Master of Shadows..."Nocivo mumbled taking on Sora's form.  
  
(( boy, oh boy.....did that sound scary......Wouldn't it be funny to hear Sora ctalk in a southern accent? Or al of the cast for that matter! By the way, I'm having Nocivo talk in a southern accent just to annoy Yami- Inuyasha. HEE HEE..IN YOUR FACE NIKKI!)  
  
+Present time+  
  
"Sora?"  
  
The brown haired boy turned around and smiled, " RIKU! I've been looking everywhere for you.  
  
"Well you found me, Do you know hoe to get out of here?"  
  
Sora shook his head, " No..."  
  
"I guess we'd better start looking..."  
  
"I guess..."  
  
Riku and "Sora" walked off looking for a door of some kind. Riku, clueless to the fact, that the person he was walking with, was the one he wanted to get as far away as possible.  
  
+++  
  
"Riku?"  
  
"yea......"  
  
"How did you get here?"  
  
"The same as you..."  
  
"Riku" and Sora were still standing in front of each other. "um....... Shouldn't we try to get out of this place......"  
  
"Why?" "Riku" said tone hard and cold. A tone Sora hadn't heard in months, he winced, and looked down at the ground.  
  
"Why what?" Sora quietly replied.  
  
"Why did you say you would go with Shadow?"  
  
Sora's head shot up, his eyes meeting "Riku's". "How can you ask me that!" Sora said rage burning in his chest, " After you took that attack from Shadow, for me... I did it because Kairi, Leon, Yuffie and you are my friends., and would never let harm come to you guys if I could stop it!"  
  
"Riku's" eyes hardened , "the only reason I helped you was because Shadow would have won and taken over the worlds, and I AM going to be the one who does it! Frankly if it hadn't been Shadow I would have let him kill you...."  
  
By the tone in "Riku's" voice Sora knew he wasn't lying, "but...... I thought you were being controlled by Ansem...."  
  
"Riku" through his hands in the air, "You actually thought that! MY GOSH you are stupid!"  
  
Sora felt a piece of him brake...'Does everyone hate me....'  
  
Shadow could feel Sora's heart braking ' Only a matter of time now....'  
  
"Riku" scoffed at the mournful Sora, "You can find your own way out!" he walked off leaving Sora alone.  
  
'It's a good thing he's in the pit of despair.... otherwise this would be impossible, this realm pulls the greatest fears of a person out making then believe it's true, so the simplest thing said to that person can crush them!' Shadow thought, leaving through the portal.  
  
Sora fell to his knees "Am I hated?"  
  
"HE'S MINE!" Shadow whispered, "Darkness Control" Shadow held his hands in front of the portal. Inside, long snake like wisps of smoke surrounded Sora, and seeped into his mind. Sora eyes began black and vacant.  
  
"This is the beginning of the end, for you Sora.....  
  
++Back to Riku++  
  
"do you remember anything from looking around"  
  
".....Riku this place is a black void.....nothing looks different..."  
  
'Since when did Sora use void in a sentence?' Riku wondered as they walked through the darkness. Suddenly Riku ran into something and was thrown back.  
  
"ARGH! What was that?" Riku asked rubbing his head.  
  
"A door stupid...." "Sora" laughed  
  
Riku glared at "Sora". "Well open it stupid!"  
  
"Sora" pushed the door, "It's locked..."  
  
Riku got up and tapped his foot on the ground, folding his arms across his chest. "Use the keyblade to open it!"  
  
"Sora" froze, ' I can't.... I'm not of pure heart.... so....' Nocivo thought panicking, ' DARNIT!'  
  
Riku eyed "Sora" carefully, 'For some reason.... I don't think..' Suddenly Riku figured out what was going on and he backed away from Nocivo. "You're not Sora.... you're SHADOW!"  
  
"Sora" grinned darkly, "Close but no cigar, sugar" Nocivo revealed herself, in her true form. "I'm Nocivo, spirit of darkness. I'm a good friend of Shadow's and as we speak your friend Sora's is being turned against you."  
  
Riku stared at the fallen angel, "He would never do that! Sora is my best friend!"  
  
Nocivo laughed coldly, "Maybe not on Destiny Islands but in the pit of disparate, his best friend becomes his worst enemy!"  
  
Riku growled, (LOOK IT'S A PUPPY! Can anyone tell I've had sugar today!)" YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS!"  
  
" I can and have Riku," Shadow said opening the door, behind him stood Sora in his Halloween Town getup, except the pumpkin mask what replaced by a black bat. Riku couldn't see Sora's eyes because his head hang low.  
  
"Sora! They lied to you! " Riku yelled in desperation, the Halloween Sora looked up at Riku. Much to Riku's dislike Sora's eyes were white.  
  
"Don't lie to me Riku you just said you didn't care about me!" Sora said, voice held no feeling. The black eye shadow around Sora's eyes was beginning to bug Riku, it made him look like a Goth. " and since no one cares for me I've decided to join Shadow and Nocivo... so good bye Riku." Sora turned to leave but Shadow placed his hand on Sora's shoulder.  
  
"Not yet child of sorrow, you must defeat Riku, permanently..."  
  
Sora's white eyes widened, " No.. Riku may not care for me but I will not defeat him foe no reason!." His voice held emotion unlike before. Sora clenched his has into fists.  
  
Shadow frowned," YOU WILL DO AS I SAY!"  
  
Sora visibly flinched, and in a feeling less tone," as you wish..." Sora turned and faced Riku. "It's time, Riku...." Sora pulled out his keyblade.....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Shadow-Of-Hearts: Well the starting of a good end....  
  
Riku: *hit's Shadow of hearts over the head* HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO SORA!  
  
Hearts: X.O oachie.... I NEEDED A TWIST! and I got one! READ AND REVEIW! 


End file.
